Crush
by King-of-Hearts-and-Souls
Summary: Luffy just can't hold back his feelings anymore, so when he finally get's his crush alone, what will he do? WARNING : YAOI!
1. Feelings

Luffy couldn't stop his eyes from wandering. He'd been doing it a lot lately, but today...today it was worse. Rain was boring down on the Merry, everyone was under the deck in their hammocks asleep. The only two currently awake was Luffy and Zoro.

Zoro...Luffy's eyes were locked on him, roaming everywhere from his green colored hair, to his well built chest, all the way to his long, slender legs. Luffy shivered. He wondered what it'd be like to be trapped underneath that strong body, to be lost under the touches of those rough hands. Oh, god, how he yearned for that. Even though he was Captain, even though he told himself he was King of the Pirates, Luffy wanted nothing more than to submit to the green haired swordsman.

To make matters worse, Luffy noticed Zoro was soaked through to the core, his white shirt clinging to that broad chest, exposing everything. Luffy felt himself bit his own lip, a hard on now between his legs. Curse this rain. Suddenly, Zoro's eyes were on him and Luffy felt himself blush deep as he looked away.

Zoro's brow furrowed. Was it just him, or was his captain looking at him? Shaking the thought off, he turned back to the sea, watching the waves rise and fall with the ruthless wind. This was just the beginning of the storm, he knew, and it would get worse. Though it wasn't that it'd get worse he was mad about, it was the fact that he had to sit out here on the deck, in the rain, and be drenched through to his bones.

He looked at his Captain, sitting there perfectly still, like being wet didn't bother him. Zoro knew he was nervous around water thanks to the Devil Fruit, but Luffy was hiding his nervous well. Zoro's expression suddenly changed the longer he stared at Luffy. He started taking note of the boy's body, his features. His shaggy hair was stuck to his forhead, his red vest clung to his small, but toned chest, and his shorts were tight enough to show everything, including the small bulge near his crotch. Zoro felt his body heat rise and he forced himself to look away. There was no way he was going to think of his Captain like that. No way. He then forced himself to pay attention to the waves.

Luffy had saw it all in the corner of his eye, though. He'd saw Zoro starring at him in that brief moment, and it made his heart swell and his skin heat. At least it's not one-sided, Luffy thought, though he knew Zoro could've just been checking up on him, making sure he wasn't going nuts in the water falling from the sky. In truth, Luffy was a bit uneased, but knowing Zoro was only a couple feet away, it helped calm him down enough to where he wouldn't go nuts. But now, the distance was killing him. Even those few feet seperating them felt like miles. He needed to be near Zoro. Now.

Gathering enough courage, Luffy suddenly stood, grabbing Zoro's attention. The swordsman lifted a brow as Luffy came walking over to him and the brow stayed rose as Luffy sat. Luffy looked at him, eyes set in determination as he slowly began to lean foward. Zoro didn't even have time to blink before Luffy's lips were on his, soft and warm, but wet from the rain. Then Zoro couldn't hold back and his hand lifted, cupping Luffy's neck gently as to draw him in closer. Luffy's face heated and was glad Zoro was returning the kiss. He leaned in further, wanting their bodies closer. Suddenly, Luffy felt Zoro's arms around his waist and he gasped when Zoro pulled him onto his lap. A long, thick hard on poked his bum and Luffy blushed as he realized Zoro was just as turned on as he was.

"Z-Zoro..." Luffy said, but was hushed when Zoro brought him back down for a kiss. The two sat like that in the rain, their hands reaching for each other, their tongues battling for dominance in which Zoro quickly won. He had vowed never to loose, and this was proven as he pushed Luffy down onto his back, towering over him like a cage. His breath caught as he looked down. Luffy was beneath him, panting slightly, his face flushed, lips set apart as his eyes drooped halfway, glazed in lust. Zoro groaned at the sexy look his captain now seemed to have and bent down, capturing those lips fiercly as he brought his hips down, grinding his erection against Luffy's.  
>Luffy moaned loudly as he felt Zoro's hard on rub against his, creating a force he now realized he desperately needed. Grabbing Zoro's shoulders and gripping his shirt, Luffy tried to pull him down further to get more contact, the clothes seeming in the way. He wrapped his long legs around Zoro's waist, trying to increase the friction. Zoro chuckled lightly at the boy.<p>

"So impatient," he whispered, licking the boy's ear causing a moan to escape those lips.

"I'm not impatient," Luffy protested, trying to keep his voice under control. The things Zoro were doing to him were unbelievable. "I've been waiting all this time, you know." Zoro chuckled, feeling his heart slightly swell as he kissed his captain.

"Well, sorry to make you wait so long," he stated, his hands now starting to unbutton Luffy's vest. It was taken off in mere seconds and Luffy gasped as those rough hands traveled up his stomach, ghosting over his skin till they reached his already hardened nipples. Zoro grinned widely as Luffy began to pant as he kneeded one nipple with his thumb, twisting the other between his fingers. His leaned down to tease Luffy's exposed neck, making the boy become a panting, moaning mess beneath him. Feeling near lost of his control, Zoro stopped, causing Luffy to whine. He chuckled, then in one fluid motion, removed Luffy's shorts, revealing nothing but a hard on sticking straight up to greet the swordsman.

Luffy sucked air in between gritted teeth as the cool rain hit his heated erection. Suddenly he became needy, thinking it wasn't fair he was naked and Zoro wasn't, so with quick hands he reached for Zoro's shirt, trying to yank it off. Zoro chuckled and helped, having his shirts off within minutes and his pants disappearing next. Now they both laid only in their skins under the beating rain, eyes locked as well as lips.

Luffy felt content, wanting nothing more right now than for Zoro to take him. So breaking the kiss for only a split second, Luffy whispered two words that he knew what get him what he wanted. "Fuck me."

Zoro felt like he'd cum right then and there as Luffy's low, husky voice whispered those words. Growling, he lifted Luffy's legs over his shoulders, grabbing his cock and lining it with Luffy's entrance, thinking the sky above for the rain. He watched Luffy for a moment, waiting for the order, and when Luffy nodded his head, Zoro dug himself in to the hilt in one thrust.

Luffy gasped as both pain and pleasure wrapped around his mind, his bum feeling as if it was stretched to the max but at the same time a tingle pf pleasure ran up his spine, clouding his mind. Zoro paused, waiting, knowing he'd had to give the captain time to adjust to his size. But as Luffy's walls tightened around him more, he wasn't sure if he could wait much longer. Luckily, Luffy gave out a breathy moan that let Zoro know it was okay to move, and quickly he did.

Pulling out only to the tip, Zoro slammed back in, making Luffy moaned loud as he hit a bundle of nerves that sent Luffy into ectasy. Zoro grinned with pride and kept his thrusts at that same angle, making his captain moan with each hit. Luffy didn't know how much more he could take as the swordsman pushed faster and faster, harder each time and deeper. His mind was going blank, his vision white, and his cock felt like it was on fire.

Suddenly, he felt that familiar tightening in his gut and squeezed his eyes shut, his back arching slightly. "Z-Zoro-! Ahnn, I'm gonna...c-cum! Ah!" Zoro panted as he went faster, determined to cum together. He suddenly felt the tightening as well and leaned forward, nibbling Luffy's ear.

"Then cum," he whispered. That sent Luffy over the edge and his walls clasped against Zoro's cock as he came hard, his bark arching into a full upside down U. Zoro gasped as the tightness was more than he could bare and he came hard inside Luffy, filling him up to the brim with his warm seed.

Luffy moaned as he felt Zoro cover his insides, making his body tingle. He panted as he slowly came down from his high, his back hitting the cool floor of the deck. Zoro collasped beside him, panting. What seemed like hours, Luffy finally caught his breath back and looked over at Zoro who now stared at him with soft eyes. Luffy smiled.

"That was fun," he stated, turning on his side so he cuddled into Zoro's chest. Zoro chuckled, wrapping a protective arm around his captain. Luffy smiled brightly and snuggled deeper into Zoro, wanting nothing more than to stay in this position forever.

Finally, exhausted, Luffy's eyes closed in blissful sleep, his green haired swordsman following along as they laid in the rain, unaware of the rocking boat and the storm that now hit.


	2. After Effects

Luffy sneezed for the fifth time as he laid in his hammock, three covers over his body and an ice pack on his forehead. His body was sweating and felt on fire. He sneezed again.

"Guess we shouldn't have done that in the rain, huh?" Luffy asked as he turned his head to the right, looking at a figure laying on the couch, covered in the same amount of blankets as he was. The green haired swordsman just frowned, sneezing louder than the captain. Zoro groaned as he felt he would die.

"Never again," he said as he glared at the boy. Luffy nodded, but then started laughing when he saw his crew mates looking at them both with curious faces.  
>Zoro just rolled his eyes, groaning while Luffy continued laughing.<p>

Nami looked at Robin who looked at her and they both broke into giggles. Sanji slapped his face, a disgusted look set in place. While they all laughed, Usopp seemed to be confused, looking between his captain and Zoro.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" he asked, making everyone silent. The girls burst into louder giggles as Luffy almost fell out of his hammock laughing. Zoro groaned and threw a pillow at them all while Sanji left the room, a cigarette already lifted in his lips.

Luffy looked at Zoro and smiled brightly. Zoro, hiding his face from the rest, let a small smile show before slipping back to sleep. Luffy smiled wider. Finally, his crush was fully his.


End file.
